Personal War
Fall of Greece 1: Personal War the fourth Allied mission in the Counterstrike expansion. Background Tanya and the Greek commander Nikos Stavros are parachuted near a town that is being terrorized by Soviet troops. They then flee to a nearby Allied outpost with the Soviets in pursuit, where they would attempt to escape in a Chinook. However, Soviet MiGs will destroy a bridge leading to the Chinook, forcing Tanya and Stavros to evacuate to another extraction point much farther away. Two atomic bombs are then dropped on the outpost, with Soviet forces finishing off any survivors before going after Tanya and Stavros. The Allies will sell their structures and defenses after the second detonation, hastening their demise. Tanya and Stavros will receive minimal reinforcements along the way to aid them in reaching their destination. There is also a Soviet base which lies between them and the Chinook. The mission is a success when Stavros enters the Chinook and is airlifted from the area. While Stavros is to be kept alive at all costs, Tanya is an exception. Walkthrough On Hard Mode, this mission has to be played pretty much flawlessly if you want to win it. Every step Tanya and Stavros make has to be done instantly and without hesitation, or the units chasing you will kill you before you get remotely close to the rescue helicopter. As soon as Tanya and Stavros hit the ground, send them east and slaughter everything between your starting position and the Soviet troops in the small town. Immediately turn north, then run into the small passage in the hills to the west to avoid the Mammoth tank rampaging its way through the village. Continue to the north, and you'll find a small Allied base. Approach it, but don't bother going into it - it'll be swarming with Soviets soon, and then it's going to be blasted by a nuclear bomb. Ignore the base and head south-west instead. Some infantry will be in your way, but the real threat is the pair of Mammoth tanks south of the explosive barrels. Use Tanya to blast the barrels, then collect the medium tanks that come off of the transport on the coast. Quickly use them to take out the western Mammoth and have Tanya and Stavros move south along the coast. There are quite a few Soviet troops hiding behind the trees, so keep your eyes peeled (leading with the tanks will help you find them). When you reach the bottom of the screen, look for the small crate - it'll heal all of your units for you. You'll receive some paratroopers to the west, but there's a Tesla Coil within range of their landing zone. As soon as they hit the ground, rush them down around the concrete and detonate the barrels by the power plant to take out the Tesla Coil. Immediately send all of your forces due west all the way to the edge of the screen, then follow the edge straight to the north. Use your tanks to detonate the barrels in the north-west corner of the Soviet base, then use them to take out the flame towers while Tanya and Stavros head for the safety of the clearing the barrel explosion created. You'll receive reinforcements on the other side of the base, so use everything you've got to make a safe passage to the eastern side of the base for Tanya and Stavros. Get them to the upper-left corner of the map, then stick them in the Chinook to end the mission. Gallery Personal War (1).png|Tanya and Stavros survey a town under attack by Soviet troops, too late to help the civilians residing there. Personal War (2).png|Civilians seeking refuge at the Allied outpost. Fall of Greece (2).png|Tanya and Stavros flee from the outpost just as a Soviet atomic bomb detonates. Personal War (3).png|Moments later, a second atomic bomb is dropped on the outpost. Personal War (4).png|Allied tanks disembark from a transport before it is sunk by Soviet submarines. Personal War (5).png|Soviet base obstructing the Allies from the evacuation point. Personal War (6).png|Tanya and Stavros at the evacuation point. Category:Counterstrike Allied missions